


Il Cavallo Speciale

by Dentelle_Blanche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentelle_Blanche/pseuds/Dentelle_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha sette anni, adora la danza ed è la principessa di papà Louis.<br/>Ogni principessa però ha un principe ed un bellissimo cavallo, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Cavallo Speciale

Louis stava sbagliando. Louis stava sbagliando e si sentiva un padre orribile, in quel momento.  
Era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e, come qualche altro genitore, stava osservando la lezione di danza del proprio bambino.  
Harry era l'unico maschietto tra quelle quindici bambine, eppure si era sentito a suo agio fin dall'inizio.  
Le bimbe gli avevano addirittura preparato una splendida coroncina di fiori che, il ricciolino, non faceva altro che indossare continuamente.  
I bambini erano tutti in fila per continuare gli esercizi di riscaldamento e ad ogni piegamento del piccolo, ad ogni sua mossa, Louis quasi si sentiva svenire nel fissare il culetto tondo del figlio.  
Mentalmente si stava prendendo a sberle, urlandosi di alzare lo sguardo, eppure era quasi calamitato a continuare a mantenere gli occhi sul fisico minuto del suo piccolo di sette anni.  
Il corpicino esile e non ancora sviluppato di Harry era fasciato da un body blu aderentissimo che tutte le volte metteva a dura prova l'autocontrollo del padre.  
La maestra di danza stava ripassando i diversi passi per il saggio di Natale, facendo provare alle sue allieve i diversi ruoli.  
Mentre aspettava il proprio turno, Harry cercò lo sguardo del suo adorato papà, regalandogli un dolce sorriso con tanto di fossette.  
Il bimbo dai morbidi capelli ricci faceva sciogliere ed eccitare Louis allo stesso tempo, con la sua ingenuità e purezza caratteristica.  
Una volta finita la lezione, l'insegnante distribuì i body per il saggio ai bambini e il piccolo saltellò felice dal papà, mostrandogli il body bianco come la neve, impreziosito da piccoli glitter inseriti nel tessuto, che risaltavano alla luce.  
《 Papi, papi! Vero che a casa posso provarlo e vedere se mi sta bene? Vero?》  
Harry si era letteralmente buttato tra le braccia del papà che aveva avuto giusto il tempo di piegarsi all'altezza del bambino.  
Louis accarezzò la schiena del più piccolo per poi staccarsi dalla presa, per prendere la maglietta e i pantaloni del piccolo, in modo da vestirlo per uscire fuori dalla palestra.  
《 Certo tesoro, a casa facciamo un bel bagnetto e poi proverai il body, d'accordo?》 sorrise al piccolo, infilandogli il maglioncino sopra il body blu, togliendogli poi le scarpette per fargli indossare i pantaloni e le scarpe.  
Il tragitto in macchina non fu così lungo e Harry si divertì a parlare e parlare, posando di tanto in tanto la manina piccola su quella del papà.  
《 Io vado a prendere Mr. Quack!》 strillò il piccolo una volta entrato in casa, correndo su per le scale per andare a prendere la paperella di gomma che utilizzava per il bagnetto.  
Louis rise nel vederlo scappare velocemente nella sua cameretta e con più calma lo seguì, lasciandogli sul lettino il body che poi gli avrebbe fatto provare.  
Entrò poi in bagno così da preparare l'acqua nella vasca, sedendosi sul bordo. 《 Avanti Harry, vieni a fare il bagnetto.》 e subito il ricciolino corse dal papà, tenendo tra le mani il paperotto che lanciò poi nell'acqua.  
Si lasciò spogliare dalle mani esperte del papà, tenendosi sulle sue spalle per non cadere, finendo poi per abbracciare Louis senza preoccuparsi della propria nudità.  
Per un attimo il maggiore s'irrigidì nel sentirlo stringersi in quel modo; doveva ammetterlo, quella era sicuramente una "giornata no" nei suoi anni da padre. Non che quello fosse il primo episodio dove si fermava a pensare al proprio bambino in modo diverso dal solito.  
《 Dai Harry, entra nella vasca.》 lo incitò cercando di liberare la mente dai propri pensieri, aiutandolo a sedersi nell'acqua, lasciandolo giocare con il suo adorato Mr. Quack.  
《 Papi, è vero che sono una bella principessa? Le mie amichette hanno detto che con le coroncine lo sembro!》  
Louis sorrise a quella domanda, continuando ad insaponare con cura il corpicino del piccolo. 《 Oh amore, certo che sei una bellissima principessa. La principessa di papà.》  
Le guance paffute del bambino si colorarono di un'adorabile sfumatura color pesca e strinse al petto la mano del papà, strofinando contro il braccio il nasino. 《 Sì papino, sono la tua principessa. Hai visto come sono stato bravo oggi?》  
《 Bravissimo tesoro mio. Ora vieni o ti prenderai il raffreddore.》 Louis afferrò l'asciugamano rosa del bambino, aprendolo per poi prenderlo in braccio e portarlo nella cameretta.  
Lo fece stendere sul letto ed asciugò il suo corpicino, cercando di non pensare al fatto che il bambino continuasse a muoversi sotto il tocco della propria mano.  
《 Papino, ora lo posso provare il body?》 chiese Harry eletrizzato, accarezzando la stoffa lucida e liscia accanto a sé.  
《 Sì tesoro, ma prima metti le mutandine.》  
《 Ma no papi lo tengo poco addosso! Le metto dopo prometto.》 Il piccolo alzò il busto sedendosi sul letto e schioccò un bacio sulle labbra al papà, sapendo che gliel'avrebbe sempre data vinta.  
Si mise poi in piedi sul letto, ridacchiando nel vedere Louis lasciarlo fare ed aiutarlo a mettere finalmente il body.  
《 Come sei bello principessa.》 sorrise Louis, sistemando la coroncina di fiori tra i capelli ricci del piccolo.  
Harry arrossì e fece diversi giri su se stesso, facendo stringere inconsciamente le gambe del padre, fermo a fissarlo con quel body bianco aderente.  
Un piccolo broncio piegò le labbra del piccolo che si avvicinò al papà in piedi vicino al letto, appoggiandogli le manine sulle spalle. 《Papino...》  
《 Che succede amore?》 Louis lo fissò subito preoccupato, posandogli le mani sui fianchi.  
Il ricciolino divenne ancora più rosso, avvicinando timidamente le labbra all'orecchio dell'altro.《 Papino mi stringe il pisellino questo body》 bisbigliò timidamente il bambino, saltellando appena sul letto. 《 Me lo sistemi papi? Per piacere》  
La mano di Louis, con una leggera titubanza, si allungò verso l'inguine del piccolo, cercando di sistemargli la stoffa elastica, così che non lo stringesse troppo.  
《 A-ah》 un ansimò abbandonò le labbra di Harry, mentre si nascondeva contro il collo di Louis che si sentì impazzire.  
Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato ciò che stava succedendo e doveva fermarsi ma, inutilmente, riuscì a ragionare.  
Con lentezza accarezzò il sesso del bambino, massaggiandolo da sopra il body.  
《 Papi...è bellissimo!》 Harry si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, intanto che dondolava il bacino avanti e indietro, mugolando al contatto con la mano del padre.  
Louis stava impazzendo in quel momento, continuava ad accarezzare il piccolo sesso del figlio e non riusciva a focalizzarsi su nient altro. Sentiva gli slip sempre più stretti e fastidiosi, stringendo di più le gambe per avere sollievo.  
《 Papà, anche a te ti stringono il pisellino le mutanine?》 domandò ingenuamente il bambino, notando come stesse stringendo le gambe.  
《 Sì principessa...è così stretto ora. Sta diventando duro come il tuo amore, lo sai?》  
Il bambino rimase stupito a quell'affermazione e guardò Louis con le labbra schiuse. <<E..e ora come facciamo papi? Era bello mentre mi toccavi tu. 》  
Harry riprese a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, mugolando. 《 Possiamo toglierci i vestiti papino, vero? Così non abbiamo più male》  
L'ingenuità di Harry non faceva altro che eccitare Louis.  
Quest'ultimo annuì e accarezzò il corpo del figlio, guardandolo. 《 Togli il body principessa, papà penserà al tuo pisellino, vuoi amore?》  
Harry annuì, mordicchiandosi le labbra con le guance rosse e il bassoventre stranamente caldo a distribuirgli una strana sensazione in corpo, soprattutto tra le cosce snelle. Si spogliò poi del body bianco, lasciandolo sul letto, sospirando nel sentirsi finalmente libero da quella stretta che si era fatta più persistente.  
Guardò poi il padre, senza vergognarsi della propria nudità, cosa a cui era abituato. 《 Papi ti spogli anche tu? Così non ti stringono le mutandine! 》 strillò il piccolo, riempendo di piccoli baci le labbra di Louis, aggrappandosi al suo corpo.  
Il più grande annuì e prese poi in braccio il bambino, facendogli allacciare le gambe attorno al proprio busto, mentre lo sorreggeva per il piccolo sedere. 《 Andiamo sul lettone piccolo, vieni. Sai che hai un bellissimo sederino principessa? 》  
Harry arrossì, stringendosi forte al papà e mugugnando per via del piccolo sesso premuto contro lo stomaco del padre. 《 E' tanto bello papi? Ti piace? 》  
《 Oh piccolo, mi piace tutto di te. Sei la mia bella principessa, non è vero? 》 disse accarezzandogli il morbido sedere, sistemandolo poi sul letto.  
Il piccolo mosse velocemente la testa annuendo, guardando con curiosità il padre armeggiare con i pantaloni, slacciando il bottone e poi la zip, rivelando l'erezione ben visibile stretta negli slip bianchi, quasi trasparenti.  
La bocca di Harry era schiusa nel vedere il pene del padre tanto ingrossato e si mise in ginocchio sul letto, proprio davanti ad esso. Posò una mano sul rigonfiamento della stoffa, avvertendolo duro e caldo al tatto, con il proprio pisellino a pulsargli tra le cosce.  
《 Perché è così grosso papino? E perché così duro? 》  
Un ansimo sommesso vibrò nella gola dell'uomo alla manina del bambino sulla propria erezione congestionata. 《 Perché è felice della mia principessa, amore. Fai la brava per me? 》  
《 Sì papi, sì!》  
Louis posò un bacio sulle labbra al figlio, abbassandosi poi gli slip, sospirando all'erezione finalmente libera. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, prendendo il piccolo in braccio e facendolo sedere a cavalcioni sul proprio bacino, con il sederino ad accarezzare la propria erezione.  
《 Prova a muoverti principessa, vedrai che è bello.》  
Il ricciolino annuì e si strinse al papà, iniziando a muovere il bacino, strappandosi subito dei gemiti acuti, sentendo il bassoventre estremamente caldo.  
《 O-oh...papino..》 il piccolo aveva le guance completamente rosse e ad occhi socchiusi la sua bocca ciliegia liberava continui ansimi di piacere.  
Non capiva bene cosa gli stesse succedendo, cosa fossero tutte quelle strane sensazioni che gli attanagliavano il bassoventre e il pisellino.  
Le sue morbide labbra continuarono a liberare continui lamenti di piacere intanto che il suo tenero culetto si muoveva sull'erezione del papà.  
《 Ti piace stare a cavallo piccolo?》  
《 S-sì papi...a-ah! Come..come le vere principesse》rispose il bambino, sentendo il corpo formicolare. Harry inconsciamente stava scoprendo un mondo nuovo, qualcosa che però non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
L'eccitazione e il piacere di Louis gli avevano fatto dimenticare qualsiasi cosa, cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato.  
In quel momento era completamente ammaliato dall'ingenuità del figlio e da come, con i suoi soli sette anni, riuscisse a portarlo a quella condizione.  
Aveva una voglia matta di spingersi più velocemente, di godere a pieno di quel corpicino.  
Per un attimo portò la testa all'indietro e gemette nel sentire il piccolo incitare i suoi stessi movimenti.  
《 S-sì cavallino vai! Più veloce, p-più veloce!》 e con queste parole Harry continuava a dondolarsi sul corpo del padre, tenendosi ai suoi bicipiti, mentre Louis gli tratteneva i fianchi.  
《 Oh bravo Harry...s-sì muoviti così...a-ah..vai più veloce principessa》 Il maggiore stava impazzendo dal piacere, muoveva il bacino sotto quello del bambino inarcandosi di tanto in tanto, ansimando.  
Harry si mosse più veloce che poteva, quasi urlando per via del formicolio al proprio pisellino teso.  
《 Papino metti la mano sul mio pisellino ti prego!》 il piccolo cercava attrito ovunque, con le guance tutte rosse.  
Il papà lo accontentò ed iniziò ad accarezzare il sesso turgido del piccolo con le dita, attento a donargli piacere. Lo sapeva bene che non avrebbe ancora prodotto sperma ma aveva intenzione di regalare alla sua principessa il primo orgasmo.  
Harry iniziava a sentirsi spossato, non riusciva più a muoversi velocemente e aveva la strana sensazione di dover andare in bagno.  
《 Papi, papi! Devo..d-devo i-io...》 non ebbe nemmeno la forza di spiegarsi che l'orgasmo lo sopraggiunse, facendolo stringere al corpo del papà, stringendo le piccole natiche ed abbandonandosi sul suo corpo con un piccolo strillo acuto.  
Il sesso teso di Louis venne stretto dalle guance sode color pesca del piccolo e si inarcò, sentendosi impazzire alla visione del proprio bambino al suo primo orgasmo.  
Bastò quello e l'orgasmo sopraggiunse anche sul padre, facendo venire il castano in fiotti caldi, sporcando i propri vestiti e una parte del sedere del bambino.  
Si stese all'indietro riprendendo fiato, accarezzando lentamente la schiena scoperta di Harry, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli.  
《 Papi...mi farai ancora andare a cavallo?》  
Louis sorrise appena ad occhi socchiusi, maledicendosi un'ennesima volta 《 Vedremo, piccolo.》

 

 


End file.
